ICarly Wiki
Slider1.jpg|Welcome|link=iCarly|linktext=Welcome to the iCarly Wiki – the Wiki all about the popular TV show! Slider2.png |Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters from the show. Imtfl2.jpg|Episodes|link=Episode Guide|linktext=Check out the Episode Guide! Slider4.jpg |Cast|link=Category:Cast|linktext=Find out more about the main actors of iCarly! Welcome to the ! The wiki about iCarly that since March 2008. BEFORE YOU BEGIN EDITING, PLEASE READ OUR POLICIES and BEFORE YOU BEGIN SOCIALIZING ON CHAT PLEASE READ OUR CHAT POLICIES ' '(Ship Warring will not be tolerated.) Click here to see all iCarly-related news! No new airdates until the next season is filmed. Sorry! iCarly is an American teen sitcom which focuses on a girl named Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress). The series was created and executive-produced by Dan Schneider. iCarly is targeted towards preteens and young teens, but has a substantial following among children, older teens and adults. read more iQuit iCarly is the 8th-9th episodes of the third season of iCarly. It is an hour-long special. After agreeing to help a pair of comedians make a video, Carly and Sam chose sides when the comedians began to fight: Carly chooses Dave and Sam chooses Fleck. The girls then begin to fight so much that they decide to end their friendship. Spencer becomes obsessed with winning a boat, but is unable to find a holding place for it after he wins it. read more.. Carly Shay Carly Shay (born July 24, 1994) is the main character of ''iCarly'' and the second youngest member (older than Gibby) of the iCarly gang. She is the younger sister of Spencer and the daughter of Colonel Shay and Mrs. Shay. She lives with her older brother, Spencer, in Apartment 8-C at Bushwell Plaza in Seattle, Washington, while their father, Colonel Stephen Shay is stationed on an Navy submarine; their mother has never been mentioned. She is the best friend of Sam Puckett, and the former best friend of Missy Robinson, whom she was friends with since her childhood. She is also the best friend and ex-girlfriend of Freddie Benson who lives across the hallway in Apartement 8-D. She is portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove as a teenager and Jadin Gould as an eight-year-old in a flashback (iDon't Wanna Fight). read more... Melanie Puckett is the identical twin sister of Sam Puckett. She and Sam were born on a city bus. Her first and only (for now) appearance was in iTwins. She was mentioned twice after this episode. Melanie's personality is the complete opposite of Sam; she gets straight A's and goes to a fancy boarding school on a scholarship, which means she is often out of town, but comes to Seattle to visit her family, much to Sam's distress. read more... center|400px|Dan gets "attacked" by the iCarlies in the parking lot| To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! *'Victorious Wiki' *'Zoey101 Wiki' *'Seddie Wiki' *'Creddie Niranda Wiki' *'Creddie Wiki' *'Truly Victorious (Official Victorious Forum)' *'Bickering Sidekicks (Official Seddie Forum)' *'Creddiefans (Official Creddie Forum)' *'Team Cam (Official Cam Forum)' *'Spencerandsam (Spam Forum)' Vote for featured articles here!!! How do you usually watch new iCarly episodes for the first time? On TV as soon as they premiere On TV as a rerun later on Over a live stream on the Internet On the Internet later on Wait till they come out on a local channel in my country iCarlyTweetMP Watch Nickelodeon Live! If the chat doesn't work, you can go here: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse